City Lights
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Perhaps the greatest benefit of living so near to the city was getting to see views like these; hundreds of little lights flicked in the distance, stretching across the horizon beneath the blinking stars. She knew the city was alive with sounds and the rushing of wind and the chatter of people, but from here, everything was simply... quiet. [Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**Based off a personal borderline-traumatic experience I had 2 months ago in a car with a crazy driver. Only good part of it was inspiration for RWBY fics! **

**Normal life AU for this!**

**Dedicated to a wonderful, adorable friend of mine, Kuro! (kurohelios) ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

City Lights

"Yang! Slow down!"

"What's that, lil sis?"

"I said you need to _slow down!_"

"Sorry! Wind's too strong!"

"Ugh!"

The lights of the night-shrouded buildings and shops of the city were a complete blur as the bright yellow Porche sped down the highway. A single black stripe ran along the side of said car, and the vanity license plate of BMBL-BEE signified exactly who the vehicle belonged to.

The car was in pristine condition; despite all the minor fender-benders and accidents Yang had gotten herself into, there were two things she always took perfect care of: her car and her girlfriend.

Presently, Blake sat beside her in the passenger's seat, giving directions as best she could past the whirring scenery.

"Just because you're in the fast lane doesn't mean you can speed so much. You're going to get a ticket." A long day of shopping and recreation in the city had left the onyx-haired girl a bit tired, but she still kept her golden eyes focused on their surroundings as she tried to lead them home.

"I won't get any tickets, Blakey!" Yang reassured.

"Or if you did, you'd just do what you always do when you get pulled over and put on the puppy face and lean over so they can see down your shirt-"

"Hey, that was only four times!" Yang defended herself. "And it worked every one of 'em."

Blake rolled her eyes and continued to act as their GPS to get them all home in one piece.

Ruby sat in the back of the car and had given up on trying to let her mind process the smear of shapes and colors outside the window and instead cast her eyes to the final member of their group; her girlfriend.

Weiss sat beside her, slumped sideways, leaning her head against the back of the seat whenever she could. But that did not always work out in her favor, as the car met dozens of potholes along the way and sped over every one, causing the passengers to lurch with it. Weiss had hit her head several times because of this and no longer knew how to position herself.

Her feet were already sore from walking around the bustling city all day, and the sash of her dress felt too tight. The speed of the car only served to make things worse as her bleary eyesight lapsed between unfocused vision and succumbing to darkness. Yang's blaring techno music did little to prevent further headaches.

Ruby bit her lip as she looked her girlfriend over; Weiss had been carsick for the majority of the ride back. But now, in the orange lights of the street lamps, Ruby could tell she was paler than usual. She frowned and unclasped her seatbelt so that she could move closer to Weiss.

Yang immediately snapped her head up to glance into the rearview mirror.

"Hey! Seatbelt on, Ruby!"

"I'm just moving to the middle seat!" Ruby did as she said and buckled herself in in the spot closer to Weiss. She lowered her voice as she looked up at her girlfriend's exhausted face. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss cracked an eye open and sent her a weak smile. "Do you want the truth, or a lie to make you feel better?"

The car hit another bump, causing them all to jolt and jerk. Weiss moaned and closed her eyes again. Ruby slipped an arm behind her back and pulled her in to rest on her shoulder. She sent a pleading look up to the front of the car. "Yaaang, she's not feeling well. Can't you slow down just a little bit?"

The blonde glanced back again, noting how weak her sister's girlfriend looked right about now. But her own eyes were watery as she flashed them back to the road.

"Sorry. No can do. If I don't drive quickly in the city, the lights'll get to me and I'll probably swerve."

"God, Yang pull over and let me drive!" Blake shrieked.

"No way! Sorry, Blakey, but despite how much I love you and trust you,_ no one_ gets to drive the Bumblebee but me!"

"I guess this is partially my fault for letting us stay so late..." Blake sighed, glancing at the clock. It was nearly 2AM.

"But we had a good time, right? Ah, where do I go at the intersection."

"Left..." Blake replied, bracing herself for the sharp turn. Ruby held tightly to Weiss as Yang made the turn, whistling a bit as she narrowly avoided drifting into the other lane. Blake turned back to glare at Ruby sternly.

"Next time, I'm driving. We never let Yang drive again. Ever."

"Got it." Ruby nodded.

Both girls had been in Yang's car enough times to know her habits, but this was the first time they had ever been out with her so late in the city, and the blonde's reckless driving style was beyond worrisome so late at night. Yang had muttered something under her breath as Blake turned around again, directing her to take an exit.

Ruby rubbed her hand up and down Weiss's back soothingly, murmuring soft apologies to her. Weiss made a small sound in return, a slight moan that hitched in her throat; she sounded like she was about to be sick, but was too enervated to even manage it.

"We're almost home." Ruby murmured. "Just hang in there. I think you should stay at our house tonight; it'll be less of a ride than to have Yang drive you home..."

"And if her father came to pick her up, he would kill Yang if he saw Weiss in this condition." Blake added helpfully.

Yang shuddered.

"Yeah, so... both of you are staying at our place tonight then?"

"I think that would be fore the best. Turn right."

"I got it, I got it."

Ruby was beginning to recognize the more urban area now as they neared the neighborhoods and got away from the fast-paced city lifestyle.

Weiss slipped in and out of consciousness all the while as Ruby continued to stroke her hand over her back and through her hair. Her stomach lurched as they collided with another speed bump which Yang responsibly chose to ignore.

Weiss let slip a small sound of mild pain as her head bounced and her temple hit against Ruby's shoulder. Ruby muttered another apology and kissed the top of her head.

That night, Weiss discovered there was an inexplainable feeling that one could only experience while speeding through the city in the wee hours of the morning. It was daring, adventurous, and exhilarating; she only wished her sensitive stomach would allow her to enjoy it a bit more.

She also knew that the glow of the thousands upon thousands of lights gave off a beautiful, lively atmosphere, and yet her tired eyes only combined them with the speed of motion and caused her to become queasy.

Absently, she wondered if it could be more enjoyable if they could try this again sometime, but only if they handcuffed Yang to the top of the car somehow.

Ruby let out a bit of a sigh as the cracked roads were notably replaced by paved ones, making the ride significantly smoother as they entered their neighborhood. The streets were quiet and humble, illuminated pale silver by the white lights of the street lamps. Aside from the yellow flash of the Porche down the empty streets, the only other movement was a slight rustle of the wind through the trees.

Blake had rolled down her window by now, letting the warm night air of the summer flow in gently now that the car's speed had decreased to a manageable one. Ruby felt Weiss's tense posture go limp against her at long last as she exhaled slowly.

"We're almost there." Ruby murmured. She traced her palm over Weiss's back, feeling a quick flutter against her girlfriend's ribcage. Ruby reached her free arm across Weiss's stomach to hold onto her waist, nestling her closer.

She closed her eyes as she rested her head atop her girlfriend's, pulling her close in an effort to soothe her frantic heartbeat. She had learned on their first date to the local amusement park on the roller coasters that Weiss did not handle hectic rides very well; had Ruby known her sister could be _this_ bad, she would have refused to come along altogether and brought Weiss somewhere else.

At least by now Yang had silenced the music altogether, allowing the flapping of wind through hair to be the only sounds audible besides the mechanisms of the car itself. Blake even went so far as to poke her head out the window to get a view of the starry sky, which seemed almost touchable at this hour of night.

Ruby could hear the slight wheeze in Weiss's breath as she danced on the borderline of consciousness and slumber. The brunette also felt herself slipping until her body sensed the car take a familiar right turn, continuing down another three, four seconds before it came to a stop.

Yang let out a long, accomplished whistle as she removed the keys, stretching her arms back behind her head, feeling a satisfying crack in both shoulders.

"Welp, we're back!" She announced. Blake heaved a sigh of relief, sending a prayer of thanks up to the sky. She heard her girlfriend's light chuckle as Yang murmured. "Aw, the kiddos are asleep. How precious."

"As if..." Ruby muttered, blinking her eyes open. "How could we possibly sleep after your crazy driving?"

"At least we didn't crash." Blake grunted as she opened her door and stepped out. Yang pouted, but said nothing as she did the same. She tossed Blake the keys so she could unlock the house before she ducked her head into the car.

"How's the princess?" She asked a little guiltily.

Ruby hated to let Weiss go, but she slowly slipped away from her as she unbuckled her seatbelt, brushing past Yang as she got out of the car.

"She's beat. I think she might be a little sick." She fretted, dashing around to the other side of the car to open Weiss's door. She unclipped the buckle at her hip and bent down to carefully take her girlfriend into her arms, letting Weiss's head rest against her chest. Another small sound came from her lips, suggesting Weiss was on the verge of waking again.

Yang sauntered over to her sister and closed the car door. "Well, just stay with her tonight. I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning." She walked with Ruby to the house, holding the door for her as she slipped inside quietly.

"Should I put her in my room and sleep on the couch?" Ruby wondered.

Yang smacked a hand to her own face and groaned in exasperation.

"Ruby, think for a second. When Mom and Dad wake up tomorrow, would they rather find you sleeping alone on the couch or cuddling your girlfriend in bed? ...Wait that sounded weird, never mind." She waved her hands out in front of her before trying again. "Do you think Weiss would like to wake up alone tomorrow morning in someone else's house?"

Ruby thought for a moment on that scenario before shaking her head.

"Then just do what Blakey and me are doing. She's allowed to sleep in your room you know, Ruby. You two _are_ kinda dating, and it's not like anyone's parents are opposed to it or anything."

Briefly, Ruby recalled how nervous Weiss had been about telling her father they were going out, but he had ended up being enthralled for his daughter.

A slap on her back pulled Ruby from her reverie. "I'll leave Papa Schnee a message, so don't you worry 'bout a thing, lil sis! Just get her to bed."

"You, too, Yang." Blake appeared from the kitchen which provided their main source of light. "I already called her father. We should all get some sleep. It's nearly 3."

"Ah, Blakey's so responsible!" Yang gave her tired girlfriend a zealous hug.

"Geez! Okay, okay, now let me go!"

"Mmm nah!" Yang swooped down to lock her arms beneath the other girl's legs, hoisting her up into her arms.

"Y-Yang-!"

"Shhh!" Yang dove in to press a kiss to Blake's lips before she pulled back and murmured, "Don't be so loud or my parents will wake up."

Even in the darkness, she could tell Blake was blushing due to the heat radiating off her face. Yang chuckled as she pulled her girlfriend to her shoulder, sending a wink behind her to Ruby before she headed up the stairs to her room with Blake in tow.

Ruby waited until she heard Yang's door open and close before she headed up to the second floor as well. Weiss stirred a little in her arms as she carried her up the stairs, each one creaking as she ascended.

Ruby turned down the hallway and headed to her own room, slowly kicking the door open before doing the same to close it once inside. She skillfully hit the light switch with her shoulder, but the sudden brightness earned a whimper from her girlfriend, and a moment later, Weiss blinked open her eyes.

"Aw geez, I'm sorry!" Ruby frowned. "I wasn't thinking..."

But Weiss just smiled and shook her head.

Ruby went to her bed and gently laid her girlfriend down onto her back, resting her head on the pillow. She then turned on the bedside lamp before flicking off the main one, exchanging the blinding brightness for a much softer one, the kind of light one would imagine seeing in a distant bedroom window at three in the morning.

Ruby pulled off her shoes, sighing as her heels were freed from them at last. She then turned back to Weiss who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I need to... call my father."

"Relax. We already took care of it." Ruby brushed a hand through her mussed ponytail. "Just rest. I'll be right back." She leaned down to peck Weiss's cheek before slipping out of the room again.

Weiss laid there in the silence, glancing to the side to gaze out Ruby's window that was slightly ajar. The landscape was like a cut-out from a storybook, completely black silhouettes as a lighter shade of gray lit the sky.

Perhaps the greatest benefit of living so near to the city was getting to see views like these; hundreds of little lights flicked in the distance, stretching across the horizon beneath the blinking stars. She knew the city was alive with sounds and the rushing of wind and the chatter of people, but from here, everything was simply... quiet.

There was a warmth in the air that crept in under the open sill, carrying the scent of flowers into her lungs. Alongside the cottony light of the lamp beside her, the room gave off a feeling of nostalgia, a melancholy hour after a long day of activity, an hour one could easily get lost in, enough to question whether the events of the day had actually transpired or not - an hour that made a person doubt their own existence, and yet embrace it.

Weiss closed her eyes again, feeling tired and yet strangely awake, but overall wanting to remain motionless. Her body felt too heavy to move on her own, and her stomach still felt strained with every breath. She directed her eyes to the ceiling before closing them, however not a minute later, the door reopened and Ruby slipped back inside. She had changed into her summer sleepwear – a loose tank top and shorts – and held a small bottle in her hands.

"Sorry I took so long!" Ruby scurried over, putting the bottle on the beside table as she went to Weiss. Ruby gingerly undid the clasps of her girlfriend's shoes before pulling them off and placing them on the floor. She even went so far as to briefly massage her sore feet, and Weiss closed her eyes again as she sighed.

Ruby then moved up to Weiss's waist and gently untied the constricting sash there, allowing her to breathe easier. She rubbed her palm over Weiss's upset stomach for a minute with her right hand as her left reached up to cup her cheek. Ruby leaned down to kiss her forehead before she slowly helped Weiss sit up, supporting her shoulders. She carefully untied the tight ponytail that had dug into the back of Weiss's head countless times over the bumpy car ride, and once her long tresses were released, she ran her fingers through the snowy locks.

Weiss sighed again as she flashed Ruby a grateful look, feeling her girlfriend's hands stroke through her hair and down her back, as well as circling over her stomach. But just before Weiss could doze off, Ruby spoke up again.

"Oh, here! Before I forget..." Keeping her arm around Weiss's shoulders, she reached for the bottle she had brought. She poured an amount of it into the cap before holding it to Weiss's lips. "It should help your stomach." She coaxed Weiss to drink the entire cap-full, and the white-haired girl complied without argument. Ruby placed the empty cap aside before rubbing her shoulders some more. "Feel any better?"

Weiss smiled up at her in the dim light. "Much."

Ruby reflected the smile.

She then flicked off the lamp and crawled onto her bed beside Weiss, lying on her side to face the older girl. She draped one arm across Weiss's torso so she could continue tracing her palm over her stomach while the other hand went to run through her hair. Weiss shifted, turning toward her slightly, breathing slowly as she sought out those silver eyes in the darkness. Ruby looked concernedly back at her in the moonlight.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss chuckled as she slid in to kiss Ruby. The brunette stiffened for an instant before kissing back.

"I'm just fine." Weiss murmured. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her close to her chest, the pain in her stomach having vanished by now. Ruby happily cuddled closer, pressing against her girlfriend's neck as Weiss's soft heartbeat filled her ears. She gave her girlfriend's waist a gentle squeeze, sighing contentedly. Ruby kissed her exposed collar as she felt Weiss's lips atop her head in return.

"We should get some rest." Weiss murmured.

"Yeah." Ruby curled into her girlfriend's chest. "Goodnight, Weiss. I love you."

She felt another kiss.

"Love you, too."

The only sound of the early morning was that of the air - the air swirling past the glass of faraway cars, the air drifting through the window to bring them the night, the air filling and leaving their lungs.

The blinking lights of the city at night beckoned sleep, and yet never slept.

The two girls succumbed to the silence that enveloped them. Within a few hours, the silence would be replaced with the chirping of crickets, and then birds, and the artificial lights would be traded for the rays of the sun.

But until then there was silence, a silence that could only be appreciated on a summer night in the arms of a loved one.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one. There's a certain ambience about these kind of nights that I wanted to capture, something you can only appreciate if you experience it yourself. While I'm taking a shot in the dark about the romantic aspects, I hope I did well with everything else aahhah!**

**Please review!**


End file.
